The principal objective of this multi-center study is to evaluate and compare safety and growth velocity effectiveness of graded Norditropin dose levels after administration to growth hormone deficient children for 2 years. The secondary objective is to determine safety and efficacy with chronic Norditropin administration and follow-up of patients until they reach adult height. There are 100 children enrolled nationally, randomly assigned at 3 dosage levels, 0.025, 0.050, and 0.1 mg/kg/day. The study is divided into 2 sequential segments: Segment I 24 months, Segment II lasts from end of Segment I until they reahc adult height. We have enrolled 6 children on this protocol 4 males, 2 females. Doses are as follows: 1 male on 0.1 mg/kg/day, 1 male on 0.05 mg/kg/day, 2 males and 2 females on 0.025 mg/kg/day. All children are growing well. We have lost one child for compliance reasons. No child has yet reached final height. We have no reports from novo-Nordisk about growth compared to dosage. We hope this study will answer an important questions about optimum dosage.